1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicular entertainment systems and more particularly to a mounting system for video display panels.
2. Antecedents of the Invention
The past few years have witnessed significant innovations in vehicular technologies. In addition to safety and performance enhancements, there have been numerous improvements relating to on-board accessories, such as navigation systems and passenger entertainment systems.
Video display systems have progressed from on-board CRT video monitors in aircraft, tour buses, limousines and mobile homes, to entertainment systems employing LCD panel video displays. Independent vehicle customizers, such as van converters and limousine fabricators have customized new vans, limousines, minivans and sport utility vehicles, as well as automobiles, with audio/video entertainment systems having video panel displays. This trend has been followed by new car dealer installations of audio/video entertainment systems and by OEM installations.
Audio/video entertainment system in vehicles recently arrived at new car dealerships were generally factory installations by vehicle manufacturers or installations by tier 1, tier 2 or tier 3 suppliers or port assembly installations.
The growth in aftermarket video panel display installations has been significant. Indeed, the Consumer Electronics Association Market Activity Report through Oct. 1, 2004 indicated domestic aftermarket flat panel monitor sales for the first nine months of 2004 in excess of 400,000 units.
While the cost of flat panel monitors, such as LCD panels, as well as driving circuitry, DVD players, game hardware and related installation hardware, have decreased over the years, a significant factor in total cost has not, i.e. installation and repair costs.
There has been a need for simplifying in vehicle installations to reduce the degree of skill required of installers and to reduce the time required for installation. Another labor-intensive aspect was related to the servicing of flat panel display units. There has been a need to simplify and speed the task of removal of installed flat panel monitors for servicing and/or replacement.